


when Abel looked up at Cain

by musicspeakstoo



Series: boy you was battle born [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's in Bludhaven when he runs into Dick. It goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when Abel looked up at Cain

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is not at all what I had planned as the next installment of this verse, but after recent events, I just couldn't write that one. I might do it next week, see how I feel then but I promise you I will post it at some point. I was originally not going to post anything at all, but then this popped into my head and it works well enough, though it's on the shorter side, sorry. This is set about two weeks after 'broken bridges' and you can expect some canon typical violence from them, although nothing graphic. As usual, this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Title, as they all will be unless otherwise specified, is from the Killers, this time 'Tranquilize.'

Jason hadn’t even been in Bludhaven for a day before Dick was swooping down on him. Jason’s in an alley, having just beaten the crap out of some low-level dealer to get info out of him when he spotted Dick on the roof out of the corner of his eye.

“Look, jackass,” Jason sighs, hoping to keep this short and as painless as possible, “I’m only here for some intel. I’m not gonna kill anyone and I’m not gonna get in your way so stay the fuck out of mine.”

“Red Hood, this is not your city. You don’t belong here.”

He tucks his gun into his holster and turns around. Dick’s standing there, in that ridiculous fucking costume with his ugly-ass ponytail, with his arms crossed like he’s somebody’s mom. 

___Jesus___ , Jason thinks, ___if this is what he’s like with Replacement, kid’s lucky he’s got me___. 

Which is a weird thought, and if Dick weren’t still staring at him, he’d shake his head to rid himself of it. As it is, he puts his hands on his hips, a mockery of Dick’s stance.

“Get out of Bludhaven, Hood.” 

Dick’s speaking in his “take-no-shit” voice which he only uses on the worst criminals. Or when he’s mad at Bruce, or anytime he’s around Jason. It’s better than the voice he’d used right after Ethiopia, though. If there’s one good thing that’s come out of the past year, it’s that Dick’s finally stopped pretending he’s ever liked Jason. 

Jason feigns a thinking face, “Mmm now Mr. Nightwing, why the hell would I listen to you?”

Dick growls and Jason throws his head back and laughs, and it comes out mean, “Do you think that makes you threatening? Do you think that makes me ___scared___ of you?”

Dick growls again and lunges at Jason, who sidesteps and slams Dick against the wall of the alley. Dick slams an elbow in his gut, but Jason’s wearing armor so it hurts Dick more than it does Jason. It gives him the opportunity to grab Dick by the elbow and whirl him around, boxing him in between Jason and the brick with his arms. 

Dick has one of his escrima sticks out and points it at Jason, who’s already got his gun back out and pointed at Dick’s head. Both of them stop, staring each other down. There’s a moment where they’re just glaring at each other and then Dick does something fancy with his foot and Jason almost falls on his ass trying to stay upright.

Now Jason’s the one pinned against the wall as Dick snarls, “You stay out of Bludhaven and you stay away from Robin.”

Jason’s eyes light up, “Ahh so that’s what this is about. You’re mad because the Replacement and I have been getting in some quality time.”

“Don’t call him that,” Dick snaps.

Jason laughs again, “Don’t worry, asshole, I may fuck boys but the baby bird’s just a little too young for me.” 

He narrows his eyes and looks at Dick, thinking out loud as something occurs to him, “Or are you just worried that he’ll like me better?”

Dick huffs out something that might be a laugh of his own and Jason sneers.

“You couldn’t handle that could you? The idea that someone other than you, the golden child, the pinnacle of what it means to be a superhero, is his favorite? Well, with you and B playing mommy and daddy in the middle of a divorce, and the kid’s ___actual___ dad being barely worth a mention, the Replacement’s gotta have ___somewhere___ to go.” 

Dick shoves him back into the wall, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Oooo Goldie boy knows how to swear, who knew?” Jason’s grin is taunting and sharp edged. 

Dick slams his arm into Jason’s trachea and holds it there, getting right in Jason’s face.

“If you go anywhere near him, he’ll tell you to fuck off, once I remind him what you’ve done. And if you don’t,” he leans closer and Jason’s willing to admit that he’s a little afraid of Dick now, “I will make you wish the Joker had killed you after all.”

Dick shoves him into the wall and takes off while Jason’s coughing and trying to get his breath back. He looks in the direction Dick took off in and murmurs, “We’ll see about that.” 

He aggressively ignores the voice in his head sadly noting that Dick was never that protective over __him__. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I must clarify that Dick doesn't actually hate Jason, it's just that Dick was bitter about being replaced and his seemingly never-ending fight with Bruce, which Jason gets caught in the crossfire of (much like he did in canon and much like Tim does in both). Also, the Joker bit may seem like a low blow, which of course it is in canon, but Jason didn't die in this verse, so it's less so. Besides, we all know that Dick tends to have a temper, especially when he thinks there's a threat to his family.


End file.
